foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Rick Dangerous: Dogs of Rocket Launcher (2004)
Rick Dangerous: Dogs of Rocket Launcher * Original Idea: Michael Cassidy Atomic Planet Entertainment Limited * Lead Designer: Michael Cassidy * Designers: Steve Murphy, Danny Byrd * Additional Design: Richard Fox, Stephen James-Friedman, Simon Stratford * Lead Programmer: Christopher Stevens * Programmers: Leonard Cockleshells, Simon Maynard, David Holland * Additional Programmers: John May, Andrew Seed * Lead Artist: Dave Drury * Artists: Martin Greenall, Brian Howie, Arshad Khalid, Nick Patrick, Trevor Storey, Stephen Walker * Additional Art: Stuart Flint, Andy Hodgetts, Graham Stewart * Music Composers: Naofumi Hataya (Wave Master Entertainment) * Sound Designer: Gary Gouldman * Audio Directors: Neil Fox * Additional Sound Services: Simian Productions Audio Motion Limited * Script: Yuji Naka (SEGA) * Tools and Technology Lead Programmer: Martin Fuller * Tools and Technology Programmers: Martin Pegg, Wayne Smithson * Tools and Technology Additional Programmers: Glen Cook, Nick Cowen, Robert Jessop, Michael Rolph, Jonathan Stoller, Jonathan Unsworth * Engine Lead Programmer: Les Long * Engine Programmer: Paul Margrave * Producer: Neil Holmes * Operations Director: Jason Falcus * Managing Director: Darren Falcus * Finance Director: Mark Hargreaves * Art Manager: David West * QA Manager: Barry Smith * IT Coordinator: Steve Nakamura * Martial Arts Consultants: Neil Young * Rick Dangerous Consultant: Tim Jennings * PA to Directors: Sara White * Special thanks our wives girlfriends friends and loved ones and everyone at Atomic Planet for their help and support throughout the course of this project Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded at: Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) * Starring: Adam Woodyatt (as Rick Dangerous) * Featuring the Voices Talents of: Christopher Knight, June Brown, John Altman, Glenn Shorrock, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Jon St. John, Steven Blum, Bill Farmer, Nick Jameson, Roger L. Jackson, Paul Eiding, Carl Pullman, Amy Adams, Christopher McDonald, Will Wright * With the Voices Talents of: Dave Needham, Jane House, Robert Bird, Dan Byrd, Jane Needham, Annie Spaces, Robin Young, Rick Shooters, Henry Mann, Jane Glover, Amy Rosen, Annie Kinglsey, David Sexton, Jane Saxon, Christopher Stephenson, Alexander Stevenson, Rick Stephens, Richard Stevens * Narrated by: James Williams Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Sega Europe, Ltd. ''' * President and COO: Naoya Tsurumi * Executive Vice President: Jin Shimazaki, Mike Sherlock * Senior Producer: Matt O'Driscol * Localization Producer: Kuniyo Matsumoto * Technical Producer: Elliot Martin * Marketing Director: Matthew Woodley * Marketing Manager: Gary Knight * Product Manager: Mathew Quaeck * Translators: Giuseppe Rizzo, Brigitte Nadesan, Marta Lois González, Zuzanna Zabkova * Quality Assurance: Darius Sadeghian, David Smith, Roy Boateng, Chris Geiles * And a Very Special Thanks to all families and birth, they also die, want to extend a very special thanks to all our families, our love, and our finished! Thank you. * Special Thanks: Graham Gouldman, John Miles, Jude Cole, Pinewood Studios, Dr. Ian Lane Davis * Very Special Thanks: Eric Martin, Russ Ballard, Richard Perry, Dan Seals * Thanks to: Boz Scaggs, Ron Howard, Takashi Iizuka * Extra Thanks to: Michael Morhaime, Jeremy Irons * Beta Thanks to: The Zork Beta Testers * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi '''In Associate with Atomic Planet Entertainment Limited An Roy Ballard Productions Produced by Michael Cassidy Entertainment Presented by SEGA © 2004 Sega Europe, Ltd.